


At Ease

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	At Ease

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** At Ease  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Pure fluff for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) prompt, comb

.  
**Word Count:** 100

  


It has to be one of the only times Jayne Cobb ever sits still… of course the only _real_ thing that makes the man come to a screeching halt is the sight of her nude, but this runs a close second.

She smiles as she reaches for the comb, Jayne settling back against her shins as obediently as a small boy might. Inhaling the scent of the soap on his skin, she gives into the urge to press her lips to the top of his head. "_Ai ren_."

Kaylee draws the tines slowly through his thick hair, filled with contentment.

  



End file.
